Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 March 2015
12:15 hi 06:19 bug 06:19 whatever 06:19 you call it 06:19 i know 06:20 becose i not water bender... 06:20 I', PREMIUM WATER BENDER 06:20 k 06:20 adding you to my chat game 06:20 ;D 06:21 k 06:59 wat clear button 06:59 C'mon... 06:59 On your textbox... 06:59 There's 4 buttons at the side. 06:59 no there isnt 06:59 i dont have chathacks :T 06:59 PM, AFK, Multikick and Clear? 06:59 no 07:00 Just refresh the chat then... 07:00 Extra Strong Bersek Evolved Bloater. 07:00 Srsly. 07:00 hi 07:00 *Berserk 07:00 Hi 07:00 i killed dingle last night 07:00 it took like 7 trys -.- 07:00 Btw be lucky and find an Extra Strong Berserk Dark Minion Apex Bloater. :/ 07:01 I always read Berserk as bersek. 07:01 But it's actually beserk. 07:01 I always read Berserk as Beserk. 07:01 EWW 07:01 Read, in past, btw. 07:01 THERES A THING ON MY CHEST WIGGLEING 07:02 Wiggle Worm 07:02 Wiggle waggle! 07:02 ??? 07:02 Yeah, ik, Dingle's a hell to beat if you don't get the sequence right. :T @Elsa 07:02 waggle 07:02 OMG WHAT IS THIS THING 07:02 i picked up a heart 07:02 like as an item 07:02 not a heal heart 07:02 and its beet 07:03 Well, it heals your whole HP too. 07:03 its beeting on my chest!!!! 07:03 OMG WTF DOESS IT DO 07:03 Ik. It's good tho. 07:03 oh god circler flys 07:04 It increase your HP and heals it to full. :/ 07:04 when 07:05 hey i found moms bra again 07:05 Are you using the same seed? 07:03 Ik. It's good tho. 07:03 oh god circler flys 07:04 It increase your HP and heals it to full. :/ 07:04 when 07:05 hey i found moms bra again 07:05 Are you using the same seed? 07:05 no 07:05 my seed is 88967 5565 07:06 Uhh... 07:06 im in the 3rd floor 07:06 A seed's also based on letters... 07:06 ok idk what f*cken seed im in XD 07:06 Pause the game 07:06 oh 07:06 wait it is your seed 07:07 Umm, no? 07:07 GOD DAWMIT INSTEAD OF Q I PRESSED W 07:07 reset 07:07 ? 07:07 Wait whut? 07:07 i pressed w 07:07 on keyboard 07:08 .. 07:08 ... 07:09 oh hey im fighting monstro 07:09 He's pretty easy. 07:09 VEM MONSHTRO 07:09 he one shot me earlyer 07:09 PODE VIM QUE ISSO AQUI É MUITO BOM MONSHTRO 07:09 where the hell did he go 07:09 *VEM MONSH*TRO 07:09 FUCK I DIED 07:09 i didnt mean to un sensor it 07:10 dont yell at me it was an accident -.- 07:10 anyway 07:10 he disapears off the screen 07:10 Towards your point! >_> 07:11 ???? 07:12 i have to reset the whole boss battle again 07:12 lucky for this lives cat 07:12 i cant see him! 07:12 ok im dead 07:13 is there a reason i cant see him 07:13 Dude, do you know what I mean with Towards your point? >_> 07:13 He jumps very high, and if you don't run, he smashes you. 07:13 He goes towards your point btw. 07:15 PS, you're not really being understandable. 07:15 oh!!! 07:15 hes a missle that follows you 07:15 ok i get it 07:15 When he jumps, it is. 07:15 lol he jumped on my bomb and it blew up 07:16 i beaten him and got blue spiders 07:16 um 07:16 is this usefull? 07:16 If it spawns continuously, it is. 07:16 Otherwise, no. 07:17 These blue spiders deal huge damage to enemies which they see. 07:21 OH GOD 07:21 SECRET ROOM 07:21 2 BOSSES IN IT 07:21 hi stay puft 07:21 HAAAAAAI~ 07:21 hold on puft 07:21 Hullo 07:21 ok hi puft 07:22 puft pm? 07:22 K 07:37 Umm...I guess I should do another ability for Leaf Warrior rather than dramatically increasing his attack speed... 07:37 And buff this poison effect... 07:38 Oh orb I'm married now 07:38 D: why u do dis 2 me BibleThump 07:38 @PS :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo 07:38 I added poison effect since Citron. :T 07:39 Btw, made the game completely different now. 07:40 Completely different in my sight tho :P 07:43 Well, maybe that Confuse ability will have a great effect here... 07:45 OH 07:45 GOT AN IDEA 07:45 No wait... 07:45 Better no. 07:45 :o 07:45 Hullo 07:45 No wait... 07:45 Better no. 07:45 :o 07:45 Hullo 07:46 well you can't beat my sense of completely remade 07:46 -> referencing DA 2.1 07:46 anyway gratz MSP 07:46 *2.0 07:46 @cob lel 07:46 hi 07:57 HAAAAAAAI~ 07:58 Test 07:59 Kgtg 07:59 07:59 ??? 08:00 sorry my chat was bugged 08:00 it didnt load any messages 08:00 aafdafujsafvsa 08:00 WTF 08:00 my chat...///s/; 08:00 Hola amigo 08:00 ]cf 08:00 sjanfsa 08:00 i gotttt ttoo refrfresh chhhat 08:00 Roto? nop ! 08:01 Sorry 08:04 lo que está mal guisante nieve? 08:04 Porque yo estoy aquí? 08:04 AFK 08:05 Cuz ya want? :/ @Elsa 08:05 John me escucha 08:05 this is spanish lol 08:05 type it into google translator 08:07 Io no hablo español. 08:10 Noob puedo estás presenciando en ventana de chat 08:11 novato 08:12 prueba no hablo Inglés perra? 2015 03 04